1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer-related and/or assisted systems, methods, and computer program devices for facilitating efficient and effective healthcare management programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for generating a risk index which may be used for clinical case identification, such as e.g., disease management programs, to explain and predict variation in medical-related costs, and to explain and predict variation in total healthcare costs or utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first major fact or first major economic problem that has surfaced during the past twenty years has been the upward spiraling cost of medical care. Demographic factors have played one role in this increased cost since extended life expectancies increase the percentage of older individuals in the population. Generally, such individuals require a much higher degree of medical care.
A second major fact or contributer to increased costs for medical care has been the advent of many new, expensive, medical procedures which have sprung from medical and instrumentation advances of the past ten years. More widely known examples are organ transplants and the use of CAT scanners or MRI units for routine diagnosis.
An additional factor resulting in these increased costs has been the increased rate of inflation, which has dramatically influenced the costs for drugs. Due to all of the above, as well as other factors, the cost of even routine medical care has increased dramatically.
Correspondingly, increasing numbers of healthcare studies have been commissioned with the stated goal of optimizing healthcare services and expenditures. For instance, numerous methods and techniques have been proposed, which attempt to increase healthcare efficiency by predicting healthcare costs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,292, issued to Mohlenbrock, et al., in 1987, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a medical reimbursement computer system which generates a list identifying the most appropriate diagnostic-related group (DRG) and related categories applicable to a given patient for inpatient claims (see, e.g., STEPS 33-65 of Prior Art FIG. 3). The list is limited by a combination of the characteristics of the patient and an initial principal diagnosis. A physician can choose a new designation from a list of related categories while the patient is still being treated. Manually determined International Classification Diagnostic Code (ICD-9) numbers can then be applied to an available grouper computer program to compare the working DRG to the government's DRG. This information may be used in conjunction with predicting healthcare costs. ICD-9 diagnostic codes are standard codes used by physicians to identify the diagnostic procedure that was preformed on the patient, primarily for billing purposes for example, through a managed health care provider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,067, also issued to Mohlenbrock, et al., in 1991, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus and method for improved estimation of healthcare resource consumption through the use of diagnostic and/or procedure-grouping and severity of illness indicators. This system is a computer-implemented program that calculates the amount of payment to a health provider by extracting the same input data as that identified in the Mohlenbrock '292 patent (which discloses the DRG System). The system calculates the severity of the patient's illness then classifies each patient into sub-categories of resource consumption within a designated DRG. A computer combines the input data according to a formula consisting of constants and variables. The variables are known for each patient and relate to the number of ICD codes and the government weighing of the codes. The software program determines a set of constants for use in the formula for a given DRG which minimizes variances between the actual known outcomes and those estimated by use of the formula. Because it is based upon various levels of illness severity within each diagnosis, the results of this system provide a much more homogenous grouping of patients than is provided by the DRGS. Providers can be compared to each other to identify those providers whose practice patterns are of the highest quality and most cost efficient. A set of actual costs incurred can be compared with the estimated costs. After the initial diagnosis, the system determines the expected costs of treating a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,293 to Dorne, issued in 1994, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and method for correlating medical procedures and medical billing codes. After an examination, the system automatically determines raw codes directly associated with all of the medical procedures performed or planned to be performed with a particular patient. The system allows the physician to modify the procedures after performing the examination. By manipulating the raw codes, the system generates intermediate and billing codes without altering the raw codes.
While useful in their own ways, the techniques disclosed in the above-described prior art references, however, fail to meet all of the needs of today's healthcare community. For example, it has been determined by the inventors of the present invention that each of the techniques described above fail to consider the predictive nature of medical claims-based data (e.g., the ability to predict and explain variation in costs using claims data).
While some techniques use medical claims data to determine the risk of death of a patient, no existing techniques make use of empirical medical claims data to predict, e.g., healthcare costs.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique that predicts risk based on chronic conditions possessed by an individual patient as determined according to the individual's medical claims information.